Padres Celosos
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: Cuando Sarada y Himawari crecen y se vuelven bellas los padres de ambas se ponen celosos han te las miradas de los chicos mas jovenes de la aldea...
1. Chapter 1

**Padres celosos**

 **Un Uchiha celoso**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

Había pasado dos años desde que me fui de la aldea para entrenar con mi maestra que me enseñaría nuevas técnicas ninja para así completar mi entrenamiento, en ese tiempo había recibido varias cartas de mi madre la cual me decía que estaba bien que seguía la paz en la aldea si nada malo que contarme, en aquellas cartas también me decía que mi padre últimamente se la pasaba más en la aldea el cual cumplía con las misiones y regresaba a casa algo muy raro pero no le respondí me quede mejor con aquella duda.

En la última carta que me escribió mi madre me decía que tenía una gran sorpresa para mí, yo también tenía una para ella ya no era aquella niña de 13 años ahora era una adolecente sabría que mi gran cambio mi madre le sorprendería mucho.

-Sarada- me dijo mi maestra –Ya estamos a punto de desembarcar prepara tus cosas- solo asentí y sonríe pronto estaría con mi familia.

Empecé a empacar mis cosas para poder estar lista cuando el barco ya estuviera en el puerto y así poder bajar a tierra.

-Tu madre estará muy sorprendida por tu cambio- me dijo mi maestra que estaba a mi lado esperando a que ya pudiéramos bajar del barco.

-Si lo sé- le dije acomodándome mi largo cabello negro y ajustando mis gafas.

-Le gustara a tu madre en lo que te has convertido Sarada- solo sonreí y bajamos del barco si mas quería llegar a casa para descansar y claro para que mi madre me viera.

Al llegar a la aldea los guardianes de la entrada me miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Eres Sarada Uchiha?- dijo uno de ellos y solo sonreí suave.

-Si lo soy- los dos me miraron mucho muy sorprendidos.

-Vamos Sarada tenemos que ver al Hokage antes de que vayas a ver a tu familia- dijo mi maestra y solo la seguí.

Pasamos por la mayor parte de la aldea y muchos me miraban tal vez era porque ya había dejado de ser una niña o tal vez porque mi cabello negro o mis ojos les recordaba a mi padre. También me miraban los chicos algo incomoda ante sus miradas pero solo seguía a mi maestra hasta la oficina del Hokage.

-Debemos esperar a que nos pueda atender- dijo mi maestra y solo asentí en afirmación me recargue en una pare mirando como pasaban muchas personas por los pasillos incluso paso Kakashi sin reconocerme o tal vez estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

Al entrar el Hokage estaba mirando unos papeles que no prestaba mucha atención a los que habíamos ingresado a su oficina.

-Hokage hemos regresado- dijo mi maestra –El entrenamiento fue todo un éxito- solo sonríe ante lo dicho por mi maestra.

-Que bien- dijo el Hokage sin más.

-Ahora podrá asignarle nuevas misiones a mi discípula- dijo mi maestra.

-¿Cuáles misiones?- dijo bajando sus papeles para por fin vernos.

-Darle misiones al Sarada- dijo mí maestra mirando con una sonrisa al Hokage.

-¿Sarada?- dijo el Hokage y solo me incline para saludarlo con respeto.

-Buen Día Septimo Hokage- le dije y le sonreí con suavidad.

-¡En verdad eres Sarada!- dijo el Hokage ya levantándose de la silla y solo baje la cabeza ya estaba muy avergonzada me pase un cabello a mi oreja.

-Si lo soy- le dije y el solo me miro con sorpresa.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- él se acerco a mí y solo sonríe con nervios –Vaya que te has puesto muy bonita y muy alta- dijo colocando su brazo en mi hombro y me sonrió.

-Si- le dije ya avergonzada.

-Su madre la va a adorar cuando la vea- dijo mi maestra y solo sonreí –Si todos los chicos de la aldea la miraban lo bella que esta- mi maestra sonrió y solo suspire al ver que algunos de ellos me miraban sintiéndome muy incómoda.

-Sí creo que no le agradara mucho alguien en especial- dijo el Hokage mirando por la ventana pero no pregunte quien era pues solo quería ver a mi madre para ver qué cara pondría al verme.

Al llegar al departamento donde vivía una señora me dijo que mi madre se había cambiado de hogar y me indico a donde vivía mi madre, me moleste mucho porque no me había dicho eso tal vez esa era la sorpresa que me tenia.

Al llegar a la dirección que me habida dado la señora solo me quede sorprendida por que era una casa algo grande igual que la casa donde vivía Boruto Uzumaki.

-¡Pero que rayos!- dije ya molesta como mi madre se había cambiado a una casa mucho muy grande con qué fin -¡Esa mujer me dará una explicación muy seria!- dije tomando mi maleta para entrar ya furiosa a la casa.

-¡Oh Sarada!-dijo mi madre al recibirme y solo solté mi maleta al ver a mi madre estaba embarazada.

-¡Pero qué demonios paso!- le dije mirándola de arriba hacia abajo como se atrevía esa mujer al no decirme que estaba embarazada por segunda vez -¡Me puedes explicar esto!- le dije ya molesta.

-¡Pero mira qué bonita estas!- me dijo abrazándome y sintiendo su enorme vientre en mi estomago, no pude abrazarla estaba molesta muy molesta.

-¡Oh madre suéltame y explícame!- le dije ya exaltada -¡Porque no me habías dicho que estabas embarazada!- ella sonrió y me tomo de la mano para que entrara a la casa donde estaba todas las cosas y algunas nuevas.

-Pues veras hija- dijo tocándose el vientre y solo suspiro mirando hacia otra parte era muy incomodo todo esto –Tu padre a regresado a casa estos últimos meses y claro al enterarse que de nuevo estoy embarazada pues pasa más tiempo por aquí en la aldea- solo gruñí de fastidio.

Mi padre no era como los demás padres de mis compañeros, el se iba por meses largos y ninguna carta enviada, no era muy afectivo pero algo si sabía era muy leal a su familia tal vez por esa razón era yo así.

-Oh madre- le dije con fastidio-¿Y esta casa qué?- le dije señalado todo.

-Tu padre la compro para nosotros- dijo y solo la mire con sorpresa –Ya seremos 4 y el departamento era muy pequeño- la mire y solo suspire con pesar.

-¿Y mis cosas?- le pregunte y ella solo sonrió.

-Mi niña tus cosas están en tu nueva habitación ven te la mostrare- me dijo acercándose a mí y solo tome mi maleta para subir a la segunda planta de la casa.

Mi madre me hablaba de cómo había sido la mudanza y como poco a poco la ida decorando pues ahora tenía un descanso en el hospital por su estado.

-Mira esta es tu nueva habitación- me dijo mostrándome un cuarto de color blanco con pequeñas flores de cerezo en ella, una cama individual que estaba decorada con una colcha de colores, un escritorio donde estaba mis libros, mis cosas estaba ordenadas en los estantes de color blanco.

-No está mal- le dije y ella solo sonrió.

-Puedes cambiar lo que desees esta es tu habitación- dijo mi madre –También están tus peluches y tus demás juguetes- mire aquellos juguetes en los estantes y solo suspire.

-Sera lo primero que cambie- le dije mirando en el ropero donde había ropa mía pero sabía que ya no me quedaría tendría que regalarla como también los juguetes.

-Siempre te gustaron aquellos osos- dijo mi madre mirándome con preocupación.

-Madre ya no soy una niña, soy una adolecente que pensaran mis compañeros al saber que aun juego con juguetes y osos- la mire y ella solo suspiro.

-Es verdad ya dejaste de ser una niña y te has convertido en una hermosa mujer- me miro con lagrimas en sus ojos o por los dioses la había hecho llorar.

-Madre no llores no era mi intención- le dije acercándome a ella pero no podía tocarla no quería que estuviera así, estaba molesta por no decirme que tendría un hermanito.

-Lo siento son los cambios de humor de una mujer embarazada- me dijo secándose las lagrimas –Es mejor que desempaques y descanses are una rica cena- dijo sonriéndome y solo le sonreí con suavidad.

Salió de la habitación dejándome sola me tire en la cama para gritar con todo pues solo así se me pasaría el enojo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo o no me lo consulto?- mire el techo preguntándome eso pero bueno después de todo ya era una mujer adulta mi madre sabía lo que hacía.

Me levante y abrí el ropero para poder sacar alguna ropa que ya no me quedaría y meter la nueva que había comprado y me había regalado mi maestra.

Mire los osos y los demás juguetes no podría deshacerme de ellos no después de ver a mi madre llorar creo que sería un gran cambio pero tal vez poco a poco ir regalándolos.

Me coloque una ropa más cómoda para poder bajar al comedor a cenar con mi madre porque dudaba mucho que mi padre regresara de su trabajo tan pronto.

Pase por el pasillo había otras dos recamaras mas y baje las escaleras sintiendo el rico aroma de comida en el ambiente, pase por la sala y no había nadie el ruido se escuchaba en el otro cuarto que era el comedor.

-Sarada ven a cenar- decía mi madre cuando entre al comedor y gran fue la sorpresa de ver a mi padre en la mesa esperando a que mi madre sirviera la comida, me miro con sorpresa y solo me incline para saludarlo.

-¿Sarada?- me dijo y solo sonríe levemente.

-Si – le dije tonando asiento en una de las silla.

-A que se puso hermosa nuestra hija- dijo mi madre colocando lo último para así poder cenar juntos, mi padre solo me miraba no podía creer que yo había crecido tanto.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo mirándome de nuevo.

-Pero que bonita ropa traes puesta- dijo mi madre pasándome un poco de ensalada.

-Si la compre en una ladea cercana a las costas- le dije a mi madre pasándole el plato de carne.

-¡Oh me tendrás que enseñar tu ropa nueva para ver que linda esta!- me dijo con una sonrisa –Por fin iremos a comprar ropa de mujer- dijo mi madre sonriendo y mi padre la miro con el ceño fruncido creo que no le agrado mucho eso.

-¿Cómo de mujer?- pregunto y solo sonreí al ver que mi padre estaba molesto.

-Que tiene de malo cariño nuestra hija ya creció ya no es una niña es una mujer- dijo mi madre sonriendo creo que ya se había dado cuenta que mi padre estaba molesto por esta situación del cambio.

-¡No es una mujer es una niña de 13 años!- dijo mi padre.

-De 15 años- le dije y él me miro con sorpresa le sonreí.

-¿15 años?- dijo dejando los palillos en la mesa – Dios ha pasado dos años que rápido- se paso la mano por su cabello y solo reímos mi madre y yo por la actitud que tenía mi padre.

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi regreso a la aldea, me había juntado con mi mejor amiga Chocho Akimich la cual siempre me invitaba a salir a los centros comerciales para ver sobre lo nueva ropa que había.

También en este tiempo que llevaba en la aldea mi padre había estado mucho tiempo en casa y notaba aquel tic que tenía en su ojo cuando me miraba cuando salía con mis amigas, mi madre decía que mi padre estaba algo celoso porque ya no era una niña y que los chicos de la aldea me miraban con mucha insistencia algo que ya no me preocupaba realmente ninguno se me acercaba o me daban otras intenciones tal vez porque sabían quién era mi padre.

-Vamos al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas que necesito para la habitación del bebé- decía mi madre colocándose la bolsa en el brazo y solo rechine los dientes ese era otro problema que tenía con ellos, la verdad es que no me agradaba mucho la idea de un hermanito o hermanita no ahora pero antes cuando era más pequeña deseaba tener un hermano o hermana para poder jugar y no ser solo yo, no comprendía como era posible después de 15 años ellos decidieron volver a tener otro hijo aun no comprendía y no creía que podría comprenderlos.

Ya en el centro comercial miraba las tiendas de ropa y mi madre fue directo a una de donde vendían ropa de bebé.

-Vamos- me dijo entrando primero pero le dije.

-Yo me quedo a aquí compra lo que necesites- me puse en la entrada y me cruce de brazos.

Mi madre solo me miro y sonrió ya había hablado con ella sobre ese asunto, ella me dijo que si yo tenía miedo de que el cariño que ellos sentía por mí se acabaría pero que no que me amaban como amaban también al nuevo miembro de la familia, al final solo le dije que era cuestión de la edad en la que estaba entrando y que solo a esperar a que naciera el bicho así le decía pues en los ultrasonidos solo se veía una mancha algo rara y le puse bicho por no parecer algo.

-Sarada- me dijo una voz a mi lado y volteó a ver quién me llamaba y gran sorpresa que me lleve que se trataba de Boruto que me sonreía.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- le dijo mirándolo, también él había cambiado mucho ya no era un niño era un joven rubio, alto y con unos enormes ojos color azul muy parecido a su padre.

-Andaba por aquí con los chicos pues en la noche iremos al karaoke- me dijo -¿Quieres ir?- lo mire y le sonreí.

-Claro- le dijo –Pasa por mí en mi casa- mire que venía mi madre ya de comprar las cosas.

-Bien ya tengo lo que hacía falta- dijo mi madre y le sonrió a Boruto.

-Bien pues nos vemos al rato- dijo antes de marcharse.

-Así que vas a ir con tus amigos- dijo mi madre mirándome y solo le sonreí.

-Si- le dijo caminado –Debemos aprovechar ahora que ninguno tiene misiones que cumplir además está próximo el festival- la mire y tenía una sonrisa de que quería hacer una maldad más exclusiva a mi padre.

-Bien Sarada vamos a darle una sorpresa a tu padre- me dijo y solo la mire con una sonrisa.

En la noche me mire al espejo y sonreí vaya que mi madre se había esmerado mucho en arreglarme para ir con los chicos al karaoke, tome mi bolsa y metí mis lentes mi madre me dijo que no los usara por un rato y la verdad es que si veía pero después de cierto tiempo mi vista se cansaba y ya no podía ver bien.

Baje las escaleras y note que Boruto ya había llegado pero mi madre lo estaba entretenido en la sala recordé lo que me había dicho en la tarde.

 _Sarada te pondrás aquella falda que te compre con la blusa de color rosa pastel, te arreglare muy bien cuando lleguemos a casa y bajaras como si nada, cuando llegue Boruto lo entretengo en la sala y es más que obvio que tu padre estará allí para ver como su hija se marcha a una fiesta ¡Sera genial ver los celos de tu padre!_

Solo sonreí al recordar que mi madre venia riéndose del plan que tenía para mi padre, entre a la sala y mi madre me miro.

-¡Oh Sarada que linda te ves esta noche ¡- dijo con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja, Boruto solo me miro y sonrió, mi padre casi se ahoga con él café que tenía en la mano.

-Bien pues vamos ya- le dijo a Boruto que solo me esta mirando.

-Está bien vamos- me dijo levantándose del sillón donde estaba.

-¿Chicos irán al karaoke?- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa –Bien pues diviértase mucho y Sarada no llegues muy tarde a casa- solo asentí y metí las llaves en la bolsa.

-Esperen- dijo mi padre que se levantó del sillón estaba algo serio y aquel tic de nuevo en su ojo estaba celoso.

-¿Qué sucede padre?- le dije y el solo me miro.

-¿Dónde queda ese Karaoke?- pregunto mi padre acercándose a mas a mí y solo lo mire, mi madre estaba con una sonrisa por a ver hecho su gran maldad.

-Está en el centro- dijo Boruto acomodándose la chamarra.

-No llevaras algo que te cubra- dijo mi padre mirando de nuevo aquella falda.

-¡O si claro!- me gire rápido y tome mi chaqueta era algo corta no era tan larga.

-Eso te llevaras- dijo y solo le sonreí.

-Si además ya es verano hace algo de calor así que no pasara nada- le dije acomodando mi largo cabello negro –Bien pues nos vamos- le dijo a Boruto que me sigue hacia la puerta.

-Sarada no llegues tan tarde tienes hasta las 11:00 pm para llegar- dijo mi padre y solo le dije.

-Si padre- ya no lo mire pero si escuche un gran gruñido de fastidio de su parte.

Me había divertido mucho en el karaoke con los chicos y con mis amigas, después del karaoke fuimos a cenar algo mire el reloj ya eran más de las 12:00 pm cuando por fin llegue a mi casa no había ninguna luz encendida así que entre despacio para no hacer ruido, al entrar a la sala una gran sorpresa me lleve al ver a mi padre prender la lámpara de la sala y me miro serio, enojado y demasiado celoso.

-¿Qué es horas de llegar a la casa?- me dijo y solo sonreí leve.

-Se me hiso muy tarde- le dije mirándolo a los ojos los cuales estaba realmente molesto.

-Había dicho a una hora- dijo y solo lo mire.

-Lo siento- le dije y él se acercó a mí deteniendo que me quitara la chamarra.

-Sabes hija- me dijo abrazándome –Me molesta que uses aquella ropa tan ceñida a tu cuerpo pero también me he dado cuenta de que ya has dejado de ser una niña para convertirte en toda una mujer- solo coloque mi cabeza en su hombro nunca mi padre se había acercado así y más que hablara de lo que estaba pensando era algo raro en él.

-Padre- le dijo y el solo acaricia mi cabello con cariño y me quedo quieta era algo nuevo para mí aquel gesto.

-Estoy celoso de que los chicos de la aldea te miren- dijo –Estoy celoso de que no puedo hacer nada para que no note lo bella que eres- solo sonreí.

-Padre- le dijo abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Pero una cosas si puedo hacer- dijo y lo mire –Cualquier chico que se quiera pasar de listo contigo se las verá conmigo nadie te lastimara de eso me encargo yo- solo lo abrace.

-Claro que si padre- le dije sabía que mi padre me protegería de cualquiera que me quisiera hacer daño y me gustaba mucho que estuviera celos de padre.

 **************************Continuara********************


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Padres celosos**

 **La hija del Hokage**

 **Himawari Uzumaki**

Hoy era un hermoso día el cielo estaba tan brillante y había desaparecido las nubes negras, todas las personas de la pequeña aldea estaban reparando sus casa que por culpa de la gran tormenta que hubo se destrozaron algunas partes de sus casas.

Estaba ayudando a una señora con su jardín pues no podía moverme mucho tenía heridas en mis piernas, tenía un brazo herido y una mejilla con un raspón que ahora era cubierto por una bandita curativa.

El Hokage nos había enviado a una misión que era ayudar a la gente a protegerse de la gran tormenta pero no esperábamos que el rio que estaba cerca de aquella pequeña aldea se desbordara con la culpa de la lluvia se complico todo y mas por lo que hice.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Salimos de la aldea como siempre el Hokage nos enviada hacer trabajos sencillos ya había pasado un tiempo desde que ya me había graduado de la academia ninja, pero por algo que no me explicaba siempre el Hokage nos daba aquellas misiones según él aun no estábamos preparados para misiones más complejas._

 _Aun así seguí con aquello con emoción porque aprendía junto con mis compañeros pero no oía los comentarios que decían de mí._

 _-Sabes estoy arto de hacer estas misiones- dijo mi compañero –Es porque en nuestro equipo esta la hija del Hokage- solo me quede quieta en aquel lugar escuchando a mi equipo hablar de mí._

 _-No podemos hacer nada nos colocaron con ella tenemos que seguir las ordenes del Hokage- dijo mi otro compañero._

 _-Sí pero así fue siempre así desde la academia teníamos que tener cuidado con ella pues al Hokage no le gustaba ver a su hija sufrir alguna herida o que saliera herida en algún combate muy lastimada- dijo mi primer compañero._

 _-Lo sé pero Himawari es muy fuerte y lo sabes- dijo mi segundo compañero._

 _-Sí pero aun así no le quita el ser la hija del Hokage- solo baje la cabeza les estaba causando muchas molestias él ser lo que ellos había dicho y no era los primeros que decían eso._

 _Mis compañeras también decían aquello "allí viene la hija del Hokage" en un principio no me molestaban pero después ya no sabía qué hacer, mucha de la gente de la aldea me cuidaban, me protegían pues según los comentarios era yo lo que más quería el Hokage._

 _Salimos a la misión y solo estaba pensando en lo que había oído tenía que hacer algo para que mis compañeros no me cuidaran mas porque yo podía defenderme sola pero mas demostrarle al Hokage que puedo ser fuerte para el siguiente nivel en las misiones._

 _El plan se puso en marcha empezamos ayudar a la gente a dirigirse a un lugar más seguro pero la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte._

 _-Kou-sensei ya no hay más gente- decía uno de mis compañeros acompañando a las personas al lugar donde estaban todos en resguardo._

 _-Asegúrense que todos estén- dijo Kou-sensei._

 _Todas las personas empezaron a buscar a sus familiares y una de las familias le había dicho al sensei que faltaba uno de hijo._

 _-Chicos vamos a buscarlo- dijo el sensei – Himawari tú te quedas aquí- lo mire con molestia también mi profesor me protegía por ordenes del Hokage._

 _-No yo iré con mis compañeros a buscar al niño- le dije con decisión tenía que mostrarles que podía hacer algo y mostrar mi fuerza._

 _-Pero Himawari es muy peligroso- dijo uno de mis compañeros y solo lo mire con molestia._

 _-No importa iré- dije con decisión._

 _\- Bien que venga con nosotros- dijo el sensei –Pero si ves que esta peligroso te harás un lado- solo asentí ante lo dicho por él._

 _Estuvimos buscándolo por todos lados pero no lo encontrábamos y mas porque la tormenta cada vez era mas y mas fuerte que no podíamos ver._

 _-Sensei el rio está a punto de desbordar – dijo mi compañero._

 _-Tenemos que encontrarlo y regresar al lugar donde están la demás gente esto se pondrá muy feo- dijo el sensei._

 _Pasamos por donde estaba el rio efectivamente ya estaba a punto del desborde pero gran sorpresa nos dimos cuenta que aquel niño estaba en un árbol y este cayendo al rio de inmediato no se como lo hice pero me avente hacia donde iba el chico cayendo los dos al rio que ya estaba desbordado pasando por todos los arboles, no sabía de dónde agarrarme para no seguir avanzando._

 _-¡Himawari!- decían mis compañeros y el sensei._

 _-Vamos hay que rescatarlos- dijo el sensei metiéndose al rio donde íbamos el niño y yo para así rescatándonos pero tenía que también demostrar que puedo ser fuerte, como pude me alcance agarrar de un árbol cercano en donde me había lastimado el brazo trataba de subir al chico en las ramas de aquel árbol hasta que sentí la mano de mi sensei ayudándome y poder salvarnos._

 _\- ¿Himawari estas bien?- pregunto el sensei mirando mis heridas por las ramas y rocas que había en el paso._

 _-Si estoy bien- le dije aguantando el dolor que sentía por todo mi cuerpo._

 _Al llegar al lugar donde todos estaba en resguardando mientras pasaba la tormenta me ayudo un joven de ojos cafés a curar mis heridas y me quede mirándolo era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba a mí de ese modo por lo general era el sensei el que curaba mis heridas._

 _-Estarás mejor si vas a la fogata y te cubres con esto- dijo el chico que me daba una frazada de color café, lo mire y él me sonrió dejándome apenada por la forma en que me trababa muy diferente a los demás compañeros de mi propia aldea._

 _Flash back_

Aquel joven me había dejado muy impresionada por la forma en que me miraba pero más lo que hacía sentirme cuando se acercaba a mí, mi corazón latía con fuerza cuando estaba enfrente de mí.

Lo mire estaba con su padre haciendo pan para todos en la aldea, lo miraba tan entretenido a acomodando el pan en su lugar el aroma a pan recién horneado se sentía en el ambiente.

-Niña- dijo la señora que me miraba algo molesta pues estaba observando al joven en vez de terminar el trabajo en el jardín.

-Lo siento – le dije apenada y solo baje la cabeza continuando con el trabajo que me había puesto hacer.

Ya era hora de partir a la aldea y como agradecimiento nos habían dado unas medicinas y pan que el joven había hecho.

-Algún di iré a tu aldea a visitarte- dijo el joven y solo me sonroje ante lo dicho por él.

El camino fue algo más lento pero aun seguía en mi mente aquellos ojos cafés, la sonrisa angelical que me había dado el joven bien fue arriesgarme en la misión para conocer al chico de los ojos cafés.

Al entrar a la oficina del Hokage de inmediato se levanto de la silla al verme herida.

-¡Kou que paso!- dijo el Hokage a mi sensei.

-Lo siento Hokage- dijo el sensei con la cabeza abajo igual que mis compañeros.

-Te había dado una orden de que la protegieras pero no la cumpliste- dijo – Me has decepcionado mucho Kou- lo mire con molestia.

-Fui yo la que se arriesgo para proteger a un niño y salvarlo de una muerte terrible- le dije mirándolo a los ojos con molestia.

-Himawari- dijo el Hokage mirándome con sorpresa.

\- ¡Yo fui la que rompió la orden y no mi profesor-¡ le dije –¡Si debe de estar decepcionado es conmigo no con mi equipo! - mire a mi profesor y a mis compañeros con una mirada de sorpresa porque le había levantado la voz al Hokage.

\- Himawari tu arriesgaste tu vida- dijo él.

-Yo no le hice caso a mi sensei por eso estoy herida- le dije –Pero no me importa pues salve la vida de ese niño es lo más importante- el me miro y solo suspiro.

\- Himawari desobedeciste a Kou y tendrás un castigo por esto- me miro –Cuando te recuperes de tus heridas iras a recolectar las verduras del campo como castigo- solo le sonreí ese castigo siempre se los daba a los chicos que desobedecías las ordenes de sus maestros.

Al llegar a casa mi madre me volvió a regañar y también me reviso mis heridas que ya estaba mucho mejor con excepción de mi brazo que tardaría en sanar pero no importaba había demostrado que podía ser fuerte si me lo propondría.

En este tiempo no se me había olvidado aquel joven de los ojos café seguía aun en mi mente, tal vez algún día lo volvería a ver de nuevo, seguí el castigo que me dio el Hokage sin protestar aunque me costaba un poco trabajar al 100% por mi brazo pero aun así me sentí muy motivada al ayudar a la gente a recolectar las verduras.

-Es una buena chica- me dijo una señora con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dije ayudándola con los cestos de los alimentos.

-Nunca pensé que un hijo del Hokage nos ayudara a este trabajo- me dijo y solo seguí caminando.

-Desobedecí una orden- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Debes obedecer las órdenes de ahora en adelante- me dijo y solo suspire.

-Ya no quiero ser cuidada por nadie me puedo cuidar yo sola- le dije y ella sonrió.

-No quieras madurar tan rápido aun te falta mucho- la señora coloco su mano en mi cabeza y sonrió.

De camino de regreso a casa me encuentro con Sarada y sus amigas que estaban mirando la ropa que había comprado.

-Oh es muy hermosa- dijo una de las chicas a Sarada.

-Sí lo es- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Pronto se acerca el festival irán- dijo otra de las chicas.

-Claro tendremos que ir muy bien vestidas pues vendrán varios chicos de otras aldeas cercanas- dijo otra de ellas y todas sonrieron.

Era verdad se acercaba el festival tal vez él vendría a esta fiesta tendría que verme bien cuando me encentrara de nuevo con él.

Pase por las tiendas mirando mi reflejo en ellas, me ve era una niña de 13 años aun vestía ropa de niña y recordé a Sarada que era muy linda con aquella ropa que llevaba había oído que muchos chicos de la aldea decían que ella era muy hermosa.

-Quisiera parecerme un poco a ella- dije mirando mi reflejo en los cristales.

Sonreí al la idea que tenía en mi mente cuando fuera el festival tendría que lucir mucho muy bella si él anduviera aquel día por la aldea.

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano para poder ir a ver a Sarada y me ayudara a verme hermosa como ella, me mire al espejo y solté mi cabello no era tan largo como el de ella me llegaba arriba de los hombros aun así lo peine y no me coloque aquellos listones con los que hacia los moños en mi cabeza lo deje así sin nada ningún adorno en mi cabeza.

En mi habitación mire la ropa que tenia y saque todo lo que tenia mirando que ya no podía usar aquellas ropas, elegí una blusa de manga corta de color amarillo esta casi no parecía de niña, un short azul y unas sandalias de color naranja, tome mi banda la coloque me mi brazo y me mire de nuevo en el espejo.

-Mucho mejor pero aun falta- me dije a mi misma tome mi caja de ahorros tenía algo de dinero tendría que comprar ropa más adecuada a mi edad como la de Sarada, metí el dinero a mi bolsa y baje las escaleras para tomar el desayuno.

-Buenos días- le dije a mi madre que esta lavando los platos.

-Buenos días Himawari- me dijo y me senté en la silla dónde ya estaba el desayuno en la mesa – Himawari-me dijo mi madre acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije y ella me miro.

-¿Te sucede algo?- la mire y sonreí.

-No nada- le dije aun seguía tomando el desayuno.

-Ahora no llegas los listones en tu cabello- dijo y solo sonreí.

-Ya no quiero usarlos- le dije y ella me tomo de la mano la mire.

-Mi niña- me dijo –Se que ya estas creciendo pero solo quiero decirte que si quieres un cambio sea poco a poco- me sonrió.

-Lo sé – le dije y termine mi desayuno lo bueno es que mi padre estaba tan ocupado en su trabajo que si no haría un drama como mi hermano que por fortuna no estaba había ido a entrenar a las afueras de la aldea.

Llegue a la casa de Sarada y la Tía Sakura me había dicho que su hija había ido a entrenar con su padre un poco más allá en el bosque, seguí las indicaciones sobre el lugar y me encuentro con Sarada y el Tío Sasuke que están entrenando en aquel lugar hasta que los dos se percatan de mi presencia.

-¿Himawari?- dijo Sarada mirándome.

-Hola- le dijo inclinándome ante el Tío Sasuke por respeto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto Sarada acercándose a mí.

-Bueno lo que yo quería…era- la mire y ella me sonrió ya me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Dime- me dice y solo sonrió con nervios su padre solo nos mira como le podría decir enfrente del Tío.

-Yo…quería pedirte…un favor- le dije y ella me sonrió.

-Ven vamos hablar- me dijo tomándome de los hombros para alejarnos un poco de su padre –ahora está mucho mejor- me dijo y solo le sonríe.

-Necesito que me ayudes- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Dime- me dice.

\- Quiero que me acompañes a comprar ropa- le dije y ella me miro con sorpresa.

-Pero Himawari tu ropa está bien- me dice y la miro con seriedad.

-No ya no quiero parecer una niña quiero verme como tu…como mis demás compañeras- le dijo y ella aun sigue sorprendida.

\- Himawari- ella se acerca a mi –Dime porque quieres un cambio así- la miro y ella solo me sonríe.

-Quiero verme de acuerdo a mi edad y que los demás me traten de otro modo y no solo ser la pequeña hija del Hokage- le dijo y ella solo sonríe.

\- Himawari no me mientas hay algo mas confía en mí- me dice y me sonrojo porque si le decía que lo haría por un chico me sentiría muy mal si ella lo ve mal.

-Es por un…chico- le dijo ya apenada y ella solo me sonríe.

-Oh Himawari- me dice colocando sus manos en mis hombros –Es muy tierno- y ahora bajo la cabeza ya súper apenada por lo que le había dicho.

-Me ayudaras- le dijo y ella solo me mira.

-No crees que aquel chico debe quererte por cómo eres ahora para que un cambio- me dice.

-Quiero verme linda cuando lo vea- le dijo y ella pasa su mano por mi cabello.

-Ya eres linda Himawari- me dice y solo suspiro recordando lo que la gente decía "Mira Himawari es muy linda, la hija del Hokage es tan tierna…un niña muy tierna".

-No ya no quiero ser una niña- le dijo – ¡Quiero ser como tú!- ella me mira sorprendida.

\- Himawari- me dice.

-Ayúdame a cambiar eso de niña no lo soy ya crecí y se lo quiero mostrar a todos no solo al chico- le dijo y ella suspira con pesar.

-Está bien vamos a las tiendas de ropa- me dice y solo la abrazo como agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias!- le dijo ya emocionada porque iremos a ver la ropa en el centro comercial.

-Iré con Himawari a comprar ropa y algunas cosas que necesitamos de mujer- Sarada le dijo a su padre que solo la mira con sorpresa y ella sonríe –No vemos en la casa padre- solo me despido del Tío y nos marchamos para ir al centro de la aldea.

Buscamos por todas las tiendas ropa muy bonita que me ayudo Sarada a escoger entre colores, azul, amarillo. Naranja, blanco y osa porque según ella esos colores me quedaban muy bien.

Después fuimos al área de cometidos y estábamos buscando maquillaje de acuerdo a mi edad, también lápiz labial que Sarada miraba con emoción.

-Me encanto este día- dice Sarada colocando el lápiz labial en mis labios –Yo quería una hermana para hacer esto mismo- y solo sonreí.

Era verdad Tía Sakura estaba embarazada y pronto tendría a su bebe a lo mejor era una niña y Sarada tendría una hermanita.

-Pronto veras a tu hermanita- le dije y ella bajo la cabeza.

-Seria mucho muy feliz si mis padres la hubiera tenido cuando yo era más pequeña para que tuviera tu edad y así podría contarle mis cosas, salir de compras como ahora- dijo y tome su mano.

-Vamos siempre puedes contar conmigo- le dijo y ella sonríe.

-Si lo sé- me dice acercándome al espejo –Mira este color te queda muy bien- me miro al espejo y es un color rojo pero suave y rio ante mi reflejo en el espejo a mi lado estaba también Sarada.

-¿Y tu cual color elegirás?- le dije y ella sonrió.

-Este me gusta mucho- dice colocándose el lápiz labial era también un rojo pero un poco más intenso - ¿Cómo me veo?- me dice y solo sonrió era realmente muy hermosa.

-¡Se ve genial!- le dijo – Tus ojos resaltan mas con ese color- ella solo se sonroja.

-Tú también te ves bien y tus ojos azules resaltan con los colores que ya te había dicho- me dice y toma los lápices en sus manos –Nos llevaremos estos- dice eligiendo otros más y solo la miro.

-Bien nos falta algo mas- le dijo y ella sonríe.

-Claro el perfume- me dice y vamos a pagar lo que ya teníamos.

Sarada me había acompañado a mi casa y me dijo que nos veremos mañana para que me mostrara unas revistas que tenia de maquillaje y de kimonos para el día del festival.

-Madre ya llegue- le dijo sacándome las sandalias para entrar a la casa con las bolsas.

\- Himawari- dice mi madre que solo me mira,

-Me veo mal- le dijo y ella solo se acerca a mí.

-No Himawari estas muy linda- me dice y solo me sonrojo ante lo dicho por mi madre –Sabes a tu padre le daría un infarto si te viera así- ella ríe y la imito.

Toda la semana estuve con Sarada la cual me estaba explicando cómo usar aquel maquillaje, el lápiz labial y la combinación de la ropa.

Me mostraba varias revistas dónde me explicaban como maquillarme y también otras cosas de mujeres, poco a poco iba cambiando más y mas, mi madre me había dicho que si me sentía así con ese cambio ella me apoyaría. En la aldea todos estaban sorprendidos por mi cambio pero el que no podía creerlo era mi padre que casi le da algo al verme con la ropa algo más acorde a mi edad y maquillaje por suerte mi madre estaba allí para explicarle que ya no era una niña ya estaba creciendo.

-Mira este kimono esta hermoso- me dice Sarada la cual estaba de panza en el pasto igual que yo, me paso la revista en dónde estaba aquellos Kimonos.

-¡Es hermoso Sarada!- le dijo y ella rié –Yo tenía un Kimono pero ya no me queda- le dijo ojeando la revista que tenía en mis manos.

-Yo también tenía uno pero igual ya no me queda- dice mirando la revista -Tenemos que mandar hacerlos lo antes posible pues ya casi esta cerca el festival y ya están llegando los chicos de otras aldeas- me mira y le sonrió.

-Si- le dijo y ella se acerca a mí.

-Él ya llego- me dice y solo me sonrojo.

-No aun no lo he visto- le dijo y ella ríe.

-Me lo presentaras- me dice y solo asiento en afirmación -Tendremos que comprar la tela para los Kimonos ya sé quien nos los hará y quedaran hermosos- dice Sarada más animada.

-Bien pues vamos- le dijo cerrando la revista en eso miramos al frente que venían tres chicos acercándose hasta nosotras.

-Hola chicas las acompañamos- dice uno de ellos y solo los miramos con disgusto y antes de decirles algo alguien ya lo había hecho.

-¡Ellas no necesitan la compañía de ustedes!- Sarada y yo volteamos atrás para ver a nuestros padres parados con el ceño fruncido y molestos, los chicos al ver al Hokage de inmediato se fueron pidiendo disculpas.

-Yo quería decirles que no necesitamos la compañía de chicos- dice Sarada con fastidio.

-Sarada te puedes levantar ya- dice el Tío Sasuke y ella lo mira para levantarse del pasto la imito.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dice Sarada mirando a mi padre.

-Bueno no debería estar por aquí las dos solas- dice mi padre mirándome y lo miro.

-De seguro es un Clon del Hokage el verdadero no vendría hasta aquí- le dijo y él me mira sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

\- Himawari soy yo en verdad- me dice y solo ríe Sarada ante lo dicho por mí.

Esa tarde mi padre y Tío Sasuke nos acompañaron para comprar aquella tela que necesitábamos para hacer los kimonos pues Sarada había dicho que su abuela los haría para nosotras.

El día llego y el festival ya estaba casi preparado nos había llamado a la oficina del Hokage pues teníamos que dar la bienvenida a los que venían a la aldea este día.

-No se preocupe Hokage todo estar bien- dice mi senseí, el Hokage solo me miraba con molestia.

-Bien vayan a cumplir con la misión- dice y antes de irnos me dice – Himawari tenemos que hablar- los demás se marcharon y solo me quede en la oficina del Hokage.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Se que tu madre ya me dijo todo este cambio- me mira –Pero no crees que estas muy joven para usar lápiz labial- lo miro con sorpresa porque es la primera vez que me dice algo así.

Por lo general mi padre siempre estaba ocupado en su trabajo siempre había estado mi madre conmigo y mi hermano, este ultimo siempre estaba de malas por lo que mi padre hacia y no comprendía hasta después cuando empecé a creer y adarme cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucedido, mi padre no era malo nos amaba mucho como también a la aldea.

-No es malo usarlo- le dijo –Además casi no se nota- él se levanta para decirme.

-¡No aun eres muy joven!- lo miro seria.

-Ya no soy una niña…Hokage- le dijo y él me mira, alguien toca la puerta y entra Sarada con su padre -Ya me tengo que ir- me giro y miro a Sarada que solo me mira.

-Ese color te quedo muy bien- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé – le dijo pasando a su lado para marcharme con mis demás compañeros.

Lo había visto entrando a la aldea y de nuevo corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, me acerque a él y me miro con sorpresa al encontrarme tan diferente le mostré la aldea y contándole algunas historias sobre los lugares importantes.

En el camino me había encontrado a Sarada presentándole al chico que se llamaba Ryuo, ella solo me sonrió y me dijo que me esperada en su casa para que me entregara el kimono. Con Ryou le dije que en la noche quedaríamos de vernos para ver los Fuegos artificiales.

Al llegar a la casa de Sarada me encontré con mi madre que me ayudaba a colocarme el Kimono de color naranja y blanco, también colocándome una flor de cristal en mi cabello.

-A que se ven hermosas- dijo Tía Sakura a mi madre al vernos a Sarada y a mí con los Kimonos puestos y arregladas.

-Si son hermosas- dijo mi madre con una enorme sonrisa, el kimono de Sarada era de color rojo con negro se veía muy linda.

-Los padres de amabas estarán muy celosos- dijo Tía Sakura – Bueno ya lo están- estaba riendo pues si eso era mi padre estaba realmente celoso por el gran cambio que había tenido.

Llegue al lugar donde había quedado con Ryou, solo me miro con sorpresa al verme caminamos por las calles nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

-Sabes- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y reí divertida.

\- Himawari- me dijo Ryuo.

-Dime- le dijo para que prosiga.

-Yo de verdad me agradas mucho pero…- lo miro –No me habías dicho que eras la hija del Hokage- me miro alejándose un poco.

-Eso no importa- le dijo dando un paso y el alejándose otro –O si importa- lo miro.

\- No importa- dice y le sonrió –Además solo eres mi amiga- lo mire con sorpresa y ríe.

-O si- le dijo bajando la cabeza ya estaba incomoda por lo que había dicho.

\- Si es que a mí me gusta alguien más- me dice y solo lo miro.

-Así- le dijo tratando de no llorar pues él no estaba interesado en mí.

-Si es la chica de mi vida- lo miro y no pude mas las lagrimas salían de mis ojos -¿Qué sucede?- me dice acercándose a mí y ahora yo la que se aleja me quería tocar pero alguien se interpuso.

\- No la toques- dijo Sarada.

-Pero yo no hice nada- dice Ryou mirándome ya estaba mi padre y el tío Sasuke atrás de mí.

Sarada le dio un gran golpe en el rostro y le dijo.

-¡Vete de aquí!- Ryuo salió corriendo, tome la flor que estaba en mi cabello y la deje caer al suelo rompiéndose en cachitos como mi corazón también lo estaba.

-Oh Himawari- me dijo Sarada abrazándome y así pude llorar amargamente pues sola me había hecho ilusiones tan tontas.

-Ese chico- dijo mi padre –No volverá a pisar la aldea de eso me encargó- rechino los dientes estaba molesto.

-No creo que vuelva después de todo mi hija le dio un buen golpe por hacer llorar a tu hija- dijo el Tío Sasuke.

Sarada me consoló un rato y suavemente me dijo que la persona especial para mi llegaría pronto que solo era tiempo para que llegara.

\- Himawari- me dijo mi padre limpiando los rastros de lagrimas de mi rostro –No debes llora por aquel chico- lo mire y sonreí lo abrace fuerte.

-Lo sé- le dije y el acaricio mi cabello.

-Te ves hermosa hija- me dijo y lo mire con una sonrisa después de todo mi padre paso un rato conmigo en el festival mirando los fuegos artificiales estallar en el cielo, a mi lado estaba Sarada con su padre.

 *****************************Continuará**************************

 **Y ahora viene la parte de lo que siente Sasuke y Naruto ante el cambio de sus hijas…**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

 **Padres celosos**

 **El recuerdo**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Ya no sabia cuantos suspiros de resignación había dado en este día, ahora no solo tenia que soportar las extenuantes misiones si no aparte que también a Sakura que estuviera embarazada y rematando que mi hija de ahora 15 años andaba paciando por la aldea atrayendo la mirada de aquellos jóvenes que se atrevían a mirar a mi hija de una forma que no me agradaba.

Tenía que cuidar a Sakura y aparte a Sarada haciendo que algunos jóvenes se marcharan cuando se acercaban mucho a ella, porque demonios tenía que crecer, peor aún porque tenía que ser tan bella…igual que mi madre.

Si era verdad cuándo miraba a mi hija me venía el recuerdo de mi madre ya fallecida, su sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos, su cabello largo aunque no era del mismo tono que el de mi hija aun así me recordaba a mi madre.

-¿Se puede saber porque tantos celos?-me pregunto Sakura sirviéndome un poco de té, tan solo fruncí el ceño al ver que Sarada aun no llegaba a casa pues andaba con sus amigas de compras.

-No son celos- le dije bebiendo el té y Sakura solo sonrió.

-Vamos querido estas celoso porque nuestra hija a crecido y esta mas que bella- me dijo y solo la mire con molestia siempre me lo repetía.

-Si lo sé- le dije bajando la cabeza no sabía cómo evitar aquello, no podía encerrar a Sarada en su cuarto para que aquellos chicos la dejaran de mirar tan solo tenía que confiar en mi hija pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme de este modo, está más claro que no lo admitiría por mi orgullo.

-Sabes le ha molestado mucho a Sarada el hecho de que este embarazada- dijo Sakura –He hablado con ella sobre este tema y creo que se siente mal porque ya no tendrá nuestro amor algo tonto claro- la mire ella estaba triste pues Sarada no le había puesto atención a su madre sobre ese tema.

A veces encontraba a Sakura llorando pues Sarada le había dicho que no quería involucrarse en la decoración de la habitación del nuevo miembro de la familia, tan solo la consolaba diciéndole que Sarada estaba en una etapa algo complicada y vaya que lo estaba no solo estaba tan cambiada físicamente si no que tenia ciertas actitudes que no comprendíamos nosotros o tal vez así éramos cuando teníamos su edad.

-Sabes que debes darle tiempo ella lo aceptara después de todo será su hermano- le dije con decisión y Sakura me miro con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes que es niño?- me pregunto y solo la mire con orgullo, claro que tenía que ser un niño debía ser un Uchiha.

-Solo lo sé cariño- le dijo y ella sonríe.

-Pues no sé si será un niño o niña aun si lo amare mucho- dice Sakura acariciando su vientre y solo sonrió levemente.

-¿El bicho será niño?- dice Sarada entrando a la sala con una bolsa de seguro de nuevo compro alguna ropa o peor maquillaje.

-¡Sarada no le digas así a tu hermano o hermanita!- dice Sakura ya molesta.

-Oh vamos madre aun ni saben que será- dice Sarada -¿Ya tienen el nombre que llevara ese bicho?- Sakura solo la mira ya molesta.

-A ver estense ya quietas las dos- le dijo dejando la taza en la mesa del centro –Sakura recuerda tu estado y Sarada se puede saber en dónde estabas- le dijo y ella me mira rolando los ojos algo que me molestaba.

-Estaba con mis amigas- dice cruzándose de brazos eso me molesto aun mas esta niña me retaba a veces.

-A tu habitación esta castigada mañana iras conmigo muy temprano a entrenar todo el día ese será tu castigo no iras de compras con tus amigas- le dijo ya molesto indicándole que se marchara antes de que algo mas grave sucediera, de ese modo estaría conmigo y no han daría por allí con sus amigas.

-¡Son los peores padres de la aldea porque no me consultaron si yo quería un hermano a estas alturas!- dijo Sarada ya molesta y solo la miramos con molestia mas Sakura.

-¡Ve a tu habitación ahora!- le dije gritando estaba furioso y debía tranquilizarme si no pasaría algo muy grave.

-¡Los odio ojala nunca hubiera regresado a la aldea!- dice marchándose ya molesta.

-¡Sarada!- dice Sakura la cual ya va atrás de ella y la detengo.

-Déjala- le dijo mirándola que Sakura estaba llorando últimamente Sarada le había dado por decir aquellas palabras y dolían si porque aunque sabíamos que ella había tenido un entrenamiento Ninja en la academia siempre estábamos angustiados en cualquier misión en la que saliera ella esperando su regreso.

-No sé porque dice aquello que duele mucho- dice Sakura la cual solo me abraza y la consuelo para que pase.

-Solo es una niña rebelde y yo le quitare aquellas actitudes que tiene- le dije con decisión mañana hablaría con ella seriamente, tenía que respetarnos de nuevo y cambiar su actitud.

Sakura se fue a dormir un poco más tranquila pero sabía que aun estaba preocupada por Sarada, fui a la habitación de mi hija lentamente no quería despertarla, la mire estaba en su cama tenia rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas indicándome que había llorado. Tome la cobija y la arrope mas acaricie su cabeza con mucho cariño, bese su frente como desearía que fuera de nuevo una niña.

-Madre- dije acordándome de ella cuando miraba a mi hija –Ayúdame a entender un poco más a mi propia hija- bese de nuevo su cabeza y salí despacio para no despertarla necesitaría ser mas estricto con ella si quería que ella cambiara.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano para poder ir a ver el lugar donde entrenaríamos y que estuviera listo, al llegar a casa me encuentro con Sarada la cual ya estaba colocándose los zapatos.

-¿Lista?- le pregunto y ella solo sonríe.

-No olviden regresar a la hora del almuerzo- dice Sakura saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa, de seguro ellas ya habían hecho las paces.

-Si mamá- le dice Sarada sonriendo y sale de la casa siguiéndola.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaríamos entrenando la mire y ella igual.

-Bien Sarada antes de comenzar tengo que hablar contigo- le dije y ella solo suspiro.

-Lo sé ya me dijo mamá- ella bajo la mirada.

-Sabes que nos duele mucho tu palabras- le dije-Pero más a tu madre- ella me miro triste sabia que pronto lloraría y eso no quería hacerlo.

-Lo sé- dijo y me acerque a ella.

-Sabes Sarada, yo con el paso del tiempo he estado olvidando el rostro de mi madre- le dije y ella me miro sorprendida –Ya casi no recuerdo como era y más aun no tengo conmigo una foto de ella o de mi familia- ella bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo abrazándome fuerte y solo acaricie su cabello negro con mi mano.

-Sarada la decisión de este nuevo miembro de la familia fue de tu madre y mía- le dije –No sabía que te afectaría tanto pero sabes nada cambiara el amor que tenemos por ti y por el nuevo bebé será el mismo para ambos- ella solo me miro.

-Ya lo sé tan solo es que…a estado pasándome cosas y estoy descubriendo otras mas que no se qué hacer – me dice secando las lagrimas claro que comprendía un poco como se sentía el cambio de ser un niño a un adolecente donde la madurez empieza, donde empiezas a comprender que no es tan fácil la vida. Pero era mucho peor comprender que estaba pasando con ella era mujer yo era hombre y somos completamente diferentes.

\- Tal vez no podrás decirme que cosas te pasen pero créeme que si en algo yo pueda ayudarte estaré allí para ti hija- le dije acomodando su cabello y ella solo me sonríe.

-¡Claro que si padre!- me dice de nuevo abrazándome.

-Bien pues vamos a entrenar- le dije y ella solo asiente feliz.

Seguimos con el entrenamiento dándome cuenta que mi esa muy fuerte, a veces se me olvida que estaba con ella y mes desconcentraba hasta no evitar mi fuerza con ella, cuando eso sucedía ella solo me miraba me decía "padre soy Sarada" me volvía concentrar pero después ella estaba asustada ya no deseaba seguir con el entrenamiento.

Nos percatamos que alguien nos estaba observando así que miramos al frente allí estaba la hija del Hokage estaba algo diferente no era la misma niña que había visto por la aldea.

-Hola Himawari- dice mi hija acercándose a ella.

-Hola- dice algo apenada recordándome mucho a su madre.

Las dos chicas tan solo se van hablar de algo importante pues la hija del Kokage le dice algo emocionada a Sarada no comprendo ya hasta después.

-Padre iré con Himawari de compras por algunas cosas de mujeres- me dice y solo la miro con sorpresa a que se refería con cosas de mujeres.

No me quede con la duda las seguí a las dos las cuales estaban comprado ropa y mirando algunas cosas pero lo que más me molesto fue que fueron a la área de maquillaje donde estaba probando lápiz labial mirando como los jóvenes las miraban sintiéndome un gran enojo.

Fui de inmediato a ver al Hokage este tenía que saber que sucedía con su hija pero para mi mala suerte estaba ocupado por lo que lo ve esa tarde, regrese a mi casa para encontrarme con Sarada que ayudaba a Sakura a prepara la cena.

-Sarada- la mire aun traía aquel lápiz labial rojo que había visto en la tienda, tome una servilleta para quitarle el lápiz labial de los labios.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo y la mire con molestia.

-No vuelvas a usas eso- le dije ya irritado y mire a Sakura la cual estaba más que divertida por mis "celos de padre" asía mi hija.

-Pero padre era nuevo- me dijo y solo la mire.

-No lo usaras y punto- las dos sonrieron al verme molesto pero esto no termino allí las siguiente semana estuvo con la hija del Hokage para arriba y para abajo mirando revistas de maquillaje, observándolas como iba por las calles de la aldea y haciéndome enojar las miradas de los chicos.

-¿Se puede saber para que me has llamado con urgencia?- dijo el Hokage y solo lo miro con molestia.

-Es que a caso no has ido a tu casa para ver qué sucede con tu hija- le dijo y el solo se rasca la cabeza.

-No he tenido mucho tiempo- dice y solo lo miro.

-¿De verdad eres tu o eres un clon?- le dijo observándolo y el solo sonríe.

-No, si soy yo- me dice.

-Pues mira por tus propios ojos- le dijo para que mire a las chicas las cuales están más que cambiadas las dos.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- dice sorprendido y solo lo miro.

-Deberías de estar mas atento a tu familia- le dijo avanzando entre los tejados para seguirlas mirando que se acercaban algunos jóvenes hacia ellas y salto para adelantarme mirándolos feo a los chicos para que se alejen de ellas esto lo estaba haciendo desde hace una semana.

Cada día ellas tenían más admiradores que tenía que sacar del camino ya me estaba molestado mucho esta situación y el tonto del Hokage que no me ayudaba, las observaba las dos estaba en aquel parque muy divertidas por algunas revistas que estaba mirando.

Las dos estaban de panza en el pasto muy despreocupadas que algún chico las miraban de cómo estaban.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- me pregunte a mí mismo.

-Eso pregunto también- me dice el Hokage que está a mi lado mirando también a las chicas.

-Hasta que te dignas a venir- le dijo ya molesto.

-¡En primera ya investigue y la culpa la tiene tu hija!- me dice y lo miro ya molesto pues lo tomo del cuello como se atrevía a decir eso si su hija había buscado a mi hija para este cambió.

-¡Tu hija fue la que busco a Sarada!- gritándole en la cara como se atrevía este maldito después de que anduve cuidando a su hija también ahora me salía con esto.

-¡Suéltame!- me dice y lo miro con enojo.

-¡Pues observa primero pues yo las estado cuidado de cuanto chicos se acercan a ellas!- le dijo soltándolo de mala gana y el solo mira a las chicas.

-Mira se están acercando unos chicos- dice el tonto del Hokage rápido salto para enfrentarlos y los muy tontos dicen que si necesitan que las acompañen.

-¡No necesitan de la compañía de ustedes!- habíamos dicho los dos al mismo tiempo.

Por fortuna los chicos miraron al Hokage y se marcharon sin decir más, la hija de este no podía creer que allí estaba su padre y no un maldito clon, las acompañamos a conseguir aquella dichosa tela para el festival.

-Se verá hermoso- decía mi adorada suegra que tomaba medias a Sarada y la hija del Hokage.

-Si abuela tiene que quedar listo para el festival- decía más animada Sarada.

El dichoso festival ya estaba listo y el Hokage estaba preparando toda la seguridad posible para los visitantes, estuve cerca de mi hija pues habían llegado muchos jóvenes de otras aldeas que solo la observaban con descaro.

-Sarada había dicho que no usarías aquel lápiz labial- le dije molesto dios esa niña no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Oh vamos padre- decía mirando los puestos que estaba ya en las calles y los chicos la miraban por detrás solo los miraba con fastidio y de inmediato dejaban de verla.

-¡Hey Sarada!- decía un grupo de chicos y solo mire con sorpresa a mi hija que los saludaba tan quitada de la pena.

-¡Hola chicos!- decía ella con una sonrisa –Están listos para cantar en el festival será genial- uno de ellos coloco sus brazos en los hombros de mi hija que le sonreía.

Si ya estaba molesto ahora estaba peor pero como se atrevía ese chico hacer eso, iba con paso decidió para darle una buena golpiza por hacer eso pero fui detenido por alguien.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- dije mirando a mi esposa que solo sonreía.

-Cariño déjala que este con sus amigos nos necesitan en otro lugar- me dice tomándome de la mano para solo mirar atrás para ver a mi hija interactuar con esos chicos.

Estaba con mi esposa por las cellas de la aldea pero aun estaba preocupado por Sarada esa niña, pero llegando a casa le preguntaré muchas cosas.

-Vamos al centro- decía Sakura mirándome con diversión.

-¿Te causo risa verdad?- le dijo ya enojado y ella solo sonríe.

-Cariño es que tu rostro es un poema- me dice y solo suspiro.

-Pero si tú lo has visto Sarda estaba abrazada de ese chico- le dijo mirándola ya muy irritado.

-Vamos Sarada solo estaba charlando entre amigos- me dice y solo gruño con fastidio.

Al llegar al centro donde había más jóvenes entre chicos y chicas de la misma edad que Sarada.

-Vaya que los jóvenes se divierten de otro modo- dice la esposa del Hokage que esta a lado de ese tonto del Hokage vigilando a su hija que esta con un chico con los demás que solo ríen y bailan con una música diferente a la que estábamos nosotros acostumbrados a oír.

-A verdad que se siente- le dijo sonriendo con maldad y este me toma del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Quieres morir verdad!- me dice ya molesto y nuestras esposas solo tratan de separarnos.

-¡Para que veas que se siente!- le dijo ya molesto.

-¡Oh vamos ya estense quietos!- dice Sakura mirándonos -¡Parecen peor que niños…padres celosos!- nos dice señalándonos con el dedo.

-Tiene razón Sakura las chicas solo están con los demás y no hay nada de malo en eso- dice la esposa del tonto del Hokage mirándolo con molestia.

-Ya lo sé cariño pero es que mira- dice mirando de nuevo hacia el centro en donde ya están todos los chicos para bailar y se escucha la voz de una mujer que dice "Están listos para bailar" y todos gritan con emoción preparados para bailar la música que suena y así empiezan a bailar todos los jóvenes lo peor es que entre esos estaba mi hija bailando con aquellos chicos.

-Pero…- dijo mirando a Sakura la cual solo esta asombrada.

-Vaya que la juventud de hoy es mucho mas energética- dice mirando al tonto del Hokage que no se lo cree que sus hijos están allí abajo bailando.

\- Cariño ¿Tengo que ir a sacar a los chicos de allí?- dice el Hokage con seguridad y sus esposa solo sonríe.

-Oh vamos se la están pasando bien los chicos déjalos no los hostigues- dice con una sonrisa y solo lo miro serio.

-¡Oh como quisiera ser más joven y no tener esta barriga para ir a bailar también!- dice Sakura con emoción de ver a todos los jóvenes allí bailando solo la miro con molestia y ella solo ríe con nervios.

-Bueno si sería divertido lástima que ya no podemos- dice la esposa del Hokage sosteniendo al tonto de su esposo para que no haga nada.

-Pero mira…-dice señalando hacia abajo y miro de nuevo la sangre se me sube a la cabeza al ver a mi hija ahora bailando con nada más ni menos que con el hijo del Hokage.

-¡¿Tu hijo quiere morir?!- le dijo sosteniendo su capa en mi mano y somos detenidos por nuestras respectivas esposas antes de dar el golpe.

-¡Esta bailando con todos es tu hija no mi hijo!- me grita ya furioso -¡Yo voy a detener esto!- dice ya con decisión.

-¡No veo que hagas algo maldito Hokage de pacotilla!- le dijo tratando de tomarlo de nuevo pero soy detenido por Sakura.

-No puedes esto no te lo perdonara Sarada- me dice y solo gruño con fastidio pues tenía razón ella no me lo perdonaría si la saco de allí.

-¡Igual para ti no te lo perdonaría los chicos déjalos ya!- dice la esposa del tonto del Hokage la cual solo esta deteniéndolo que no haga nada malo para detener la fiesta que hay allí abajo.

-Pero…- la mira ya molesto –Cariño yo…-dice con frustración.

-No estás haciendo nada solo se están divirtiendo- dice la esposa del Hokage la cual solo sonríe.

Solo estábamos allí mirando como los chicos estaban bailando y de nuevo discutíamos por el acercamiento de nuestros hijos, después de un rato fui arrastrado por Sakura a la casa de mis adorados suegritos en donde llegaría Sarada y la hija del Hokage para cambiarse y usar aquellos Kimonos, Sarada y la hija del Hokage llegan entre risas y solo las miro.

-Bien chicas vamos para que estén listas- dice Sakura toando a ambas niñas para que se cambien también está la esposa del Hokage por suerte este no estaba pues tenía unas cosas que hacer.

\- Vaya que la juventud de hoy- dice mi suegrito ante el escándalo que haya en las calles.

-Si lo sé- le dijo solo esperando a que ya saliera mi hija con aquel Kimono.

-A que están lindas- dice Sakura con emoción al ver a las chicas vestidas.

-Si están hermosas- dice la esposa del Hokage y solo miro a mi hija con aquel Kimono de color negro con rojo resaltando su belleza mirándola así me recordaba a mi madre, Sarada me sonríe y se acerca a mí.

-¿Padre me veo mal?- me dice y solo sonrió para pasar mi mano por su cara y ella solo se sonroja.

-No…eres muy bonita- le dijo y ella solo me abraza.

Allí va de nuevo a salir con aquellos chicos por suerte me escabullí de Sakura para seguir a mi hija de nuevo la cual estaba con sus amigos hasta que la perdí de vista.

-¿Has visto a mi hija?-dice el tonto del Hokage que solo se rasca la cabeza.

-Ahora sigues a tu hija- le dijo y el sonríe.

-Si…estaba con un chico pero no se no me da buena espina- me dice y solo rio con diversión.

-Bienvenido a mi tortura- le dijo y el ríe.

-Mira allí esta Sarada también está siguiendo a alguien vamos- me dice y solo la seguimos para darnos cuenta que la hija del Hokage estaba con aquel chico de la tarde.

Sarada solo esta mirando al chico creo que algo paso pues al ver a la hija del Hokage dar un paso atrás y con lagrimas de inmediato Sarada ya está enfrente de él para darle un buen golpe.

Sarada abraza a la hija del Hokage y no comprendemos que paso pero el tonto del Hokage está enojado dice que se encargara de que ese chico jamás pise la aldea nunca más solo sonrió levemente así que no era el único que tenia celos de padre.

Ya después de ver aquellos destellos en el cielo de colores Sarada toma mi mano y solo me sonríe.

-Vamos- me dice y solo la sigo al centro de la aldea donde hace unas horas atrás estaban todos los jóvenes solo hay algunos poco bailando aquella música más lenta sin tanto ruido.

-¿Quieres que bailemos?- le pregunto y ella solo asiente, pone su mano en mi hombro y coloca mi única mano en su cintura para colocar su otra mano en mi otro hombro y sonríe.

-Vamos padre- me dice empezando a bailar –Quería bailar con mi padre hace mucho tiempo- me dice abrazándome fuerte y solo siento su olor a cerezas igual que su madre.

-Yo igual- le dijo y ella me mira ya sonrojada.

-Tú eres el único con el que bailaría de este modo padre- solo la miro que coloca su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Lo sé nadie me quitara ese privilegio- le dijo acercándola mas para ver a mi querido amigo que también está con su hija dando vueltas y está feliz de ver a su hija con aquella sonrisa.

Al final fue un buen día después de todo nadie me quitara a mi hija, miro hacia el cielo recordando la ultima sonrisa de mi madre, memorizando la mi hija ahora.

 ************************Continuara********************

¡Gracias por sus cometarios!...el siguiente es el pensamiento de Naruto hacia su hija…y es el ultimo…lo sé pero aun no me voy hay una nueva historia para la familia Uchiha…ese nuevo miembro viene a revolucionar la casa de esa familia espérenla pronto…nos vemos en la siguiente…bye.

Nota: la Canción que elegí para padre e hija fue Kodaline - The One porque me gusto la música y la voz del intérprete… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Padres Celosos**

 **¡Papá!**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 ********************* **Konoha, oficina del Hokage ***********

No sé cuánto tiempo estado mirando aquella ventana mirando aquel hermoso cielo de una tarde más en aquella oficina, suspire de nuevo sometiendo de nuevo aquel dolor en mi pecho.

Últimamente había visto como mis hijos ya estaban creciendo haciendo su vida lo más normal que se podía entre misiones que les asignaba como también estaban compartiendo su vida con las personas de la aldea.

 _-¡Ahora sin más preámbulos las dulces chicas de sweetpink!-_ decía aquella voz de la presentadora en aquella televisión que tenía en la oficina, miraba a mi pequeña cantando y bailando en un escenario repleto de jóvenes que las animaban.

Así era ahora mi pequeña hija ya no era una niña era una jovencita adolecente de 15 años que estaba en un grupo cantando y bailando que rápido paso el tiempo.

Sonreí al ver a mi Himawari como cantaba y sonreía en la pantalla cuando la enfocaban, cuando me entere de que ella estaba estudiando canto y baile en sus tiempos libres como también su entrenamiento como ninja me quede muy sorprendido al ver que ella ya muy inteligente claro heredado de su madre eso estaba más que claro, no me había enterado por voz de ella o de mi esposa sino por comentarios de las personas en los pasillos de la torre del Hokage.

Estaba pensando en el tiempo que ya casi no dedicaba a mi familia pero también en que mis hijos ya se estaban alejándose mas y mas de mi, solo los podía ver cuando ellos estaban allí para una misión o a mi hija en videos musicales, en eventos especiales y en fotos de revistas publicitarias hasta el grado de que ellos ya no me llamaban "Papá" si no "Séptimo o Hokage-sama" no solo en esta oficina, en los eventos en los que asistían si no también en casa que prácticamente ya no vivía allí pues estaban entrenando o con los amigos.

Aun recuerdo aquel día en que mi pequeño girasol me había llamado Hokage-sama en vez de "Papa", si aquel día había terminado mis pendientes la verdad es que el trabajo aun seguía pero podía tenerlo pendiente así que decidí ir a casa para estar con mi familia.

Al llegar a mi casa mire aquellos girasoles que mi amaba esposa cuidada con tanto esmero, entre por el jardín con una sonrisa pues hoy sería un buen día para tener una cena tranquila a lado de mi esposa e hijos esperando que si estuvieran en casa, tome la llave para entrar pero alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y solo me quede quieto de la sorpresa de ver a mi pequeño girasol salir deprisa pero aun mas cuando me dijo.

-Hokage-sama- me decía mientras caminaba hasta la salida del jardín y antes de que se marchara le pregunte.

-¿A dónde vas?- la mire pero ella solo me contesto sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Voy a ensañar con las chicas- marchándose de aquel lugar sin decir más sintiendo aquel dolor en mi pecho ya no era más su "Papá", mi amaba esposa me había dicho que hablaría con ella acerca de porque me decía de esa forma pero solo le dije que ya no importaba lo bueno era que los chicos estaban bien.

Pasó muy rápido el tiempo y sin darme cuenta mis hijos ya habían crecido tan rápido, mire la foto de mi padre preguntándole si había elegido bien estar en este lugar.

-¿Qué te sucede?- me decía Shikamaru que dejaba mas papales en el escritorio y solo lo mire con cansancio colocando mi cabeza en el escritorio no quería ver aquellos papeles me sentía fatal emocionalmente.

-No quiero ni verlos- dijo sin verlo a la cara tan solo quería descansar en casa solo por un rato, pero sabía que me sentiría muy mal estar en mi casa sin oír las voces de mis hijos.

-¡Oh vamos!- decía Shikamaru –Te invitare a comer ramen- lo mire por fin a los ojos y suspire de nuevo.

-Está bien- decía tomando uno de los montón de papeles y mire que Shikamaru estaba a punto de apagar la tele justo cuando estaban entrevistando a las chicas y lo detuve pues estaban hablando con mi hija.

-Espera- le dijo para ver de nuevo la tele que ahora estaba enfocada mi hija que estaba más que hermosa.

 _-Bien Himawari dinos que se siente haber realizado la sesión de fotos de la revista que no solo se venderá en la aldea si no también irá a otras aldeas-_ decía la presentadora mi hija que solo sonreía cuando la enfocaba.

 _-Me siento muy feliz de haber realizado aquellas fotos-_ dice mi pequeña y oír su voz era como un gran alivio a mi dolor que sentía emocional.

 _-Dinos Himawari que dicen tus padres acerca de esto que haces…pero más sobre que dice el Hokage de que su hermosa hija tenga ese talento de cantar y bailar-_ dice la presentadora y ella solo esta sonriendo.

 _-¡Mi madre está muy feliz de que haga lo que más me gusta siempre y cuando entrene como ninja y siga cumpliendo mis misiones!-_ dijo mi pequeña con una sonrisa haciendo reír a todos.

 _-Así que tienes una doble responsabilidad verdad…pero dinos que dice el Hokage de ti ya que eres la hija del Hokage después de todo-_ dice la presentadora con una sonrisa y solo miro a mi hija que se ha puesto seria ante lo dicho por aquella mujer.

 _-Yo no soy la hija del Hokage…yo soy Himawari nada mas-_ dijo mi pequeña haciendo callar a todos los presentes por su respuesta y solo la miro en aquella pantalla no contestaba a las preguntas de la presentadora le daba la vuelta sobre ese pequeño tema "Yo".

Después se termino aquel programa y le dije a Shikamaru que apagara la tele pues ya comenzaría de nuevo a trabajar.

-Ahora comprendo porque estas así- me dice mirándome con seriedad y solo continúo con mi trabajo.

-No sé a qué te refieres- le dijo pero aun tecleo en la computadora el informe de aquellos papeles que me había traído.

\- Es referente a lo de tu hija no es así- dice Shikamaru y sigo en mi trabajo.

-Debo terminar este informe para después ir a comer el ramen que me prometiste- le dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de mi computadora.

-Bien iremos a comer ramen pero también hablar de ese tema que te tiene así- dice sin más y se marcha dejándome de nuevo solo.

Al termino de lo que tenía pendiente camine con Shikamaru hasta el restaurante de ramen pero no íbamos solo también estaba Sai y Sasuke que también los invito a comer algo raro en él claro está.

-Pero que te sucede amigo- me dice Sai que solo me mira preocupado.

-Nada- le dijo para seguir comiendo mi ramen sin más.

-Te sucede algo pues no eres así por lo general estarías ablandado y hasta ya irías por el tercer plato de ramen y ahora solo estas picando ese- dice y todos me miran.

-Sucede que su hija ya no lo llama "Papá" si no "Hokage-sama"- dice Shikamaru y solo bajo la cabeza con decepción porque tenía que decirlo ahora me sentía fatal emocionalmente.

-Oh vamos los hijos son así- dice Sai dándome animo –Todos pasan por esa etapa- lo miro con tristeza.

-¿Tu hijo paso por eso?- le pregunto y el solo sonríe falsamente.

-No yo no lo note pero Ino si- dijo y solo miro mi plato para seguir comiendo mi ramen.

-Pero Sasuke si tiene una hija él podría decirte si ese cambio también lo tuvo Sarada- dice Shikamaru con una sonrisa y ahora miro a mi amigo que solo esta observándonos.

-Sarada si paso por algo similar- dice –Pero mas con la llegada de su hermano fue algo terrible pero la verdad de ignórame eso si no le paso- lo miro y solo suspiro de nuevo con pesar.

-Que ayuda- dice Shikamaru mirando molesto a Sasuke.

-Solo fui sincero- dice Sasuke sin más y también comiendo su ramen.

-Bueno lo que quiere decir Sasuke que las jovencitas siempre tendrán esos cambios a esa edad y cada una es diferente- dice Shikamaru y solo lo miro.

-No sé qué hacer como recuperar el cariño de mi hija- dijo mirando de nuevo mi plato que está a la mitad.

-Himawari te quiere- dice Shikamaru –Tan solo es un cambio en su personalidad- lo miro serio.

\- Ella te ama y aquel cariño aun no se termina y nunca se terminara tan solo deja que pase esa etapa- dice Sai dándome una palmada en mi espalda.

-Es terrible saben ya no es más mi pequeña ya es una jovencita que va creciendo- dijo con unas suspiro pesado.

-¿Te duele más la indiferencia de Himawari que la de Boruto verdad?- dice Shikamaru y solo toco mi nariz con nerviosismo.

-Con Boruto es fácil de llevarlo pero con Himawari es diferente- dijo –Ella siempre había estado allí con una sonrisa recibiéndome con un hola papá cuando llegaba del trabajo y ahora solo soy para ella más que el Hokage- retiro el medio plato de ramen pues ya se me había quitado el apetito.

-Te contare algo- dice Shikamaru –Con los chicos también pasa lo mismo o lo similar- le pongo atención a lo que va a decir.

-¿Qué?- pregunto y el solo me sonríe.

-Shikadai siempre se perfumaba cuando salía a un lugar o misión- dice –Hasta que un día Temari se volvió loca y le reclamo el porqué hacia eso- todos lo miramos y Sai sonríe al ver que también compartía algo similar claro después de todo ellos no tenían hijas.

-¿Qué dijo Shikadai?- dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

-Que solo era algo normal su madre no estaba muy convencida de lo que le dio pro respuesta pero al final solo me di cuenta que tenia celos de madre por su hijo- me miro con una sonrisa y solo lo mire con molestia odiaba que dijeran que yo tenía celos de padre.

-¡Yo no tengo celos!- dijo con fastidio y solo ríe Shikamaru.

-Esperen- dice Sai- Que no en esa mesa de allá no es Himawari que esta con un chico- miro a la mesa que indica Sai y efectivamente allí estaba mi hija con un chico que le toma la mano y ella se sonroja.

No pude aguantar más me dirigí aquel lugar con mucha furia como se atrevía ese chico a tocar la mano de mi hija, los mire con el ceño fruncido y tosí un poco para que se percatara de mi y ella solo me miro con sorpresa.

-Hokage- sama- me dice y allí estaba de nuevo aquel nombre.

-Lo siento- dice el chico quitando su mano de la de ella.

-No deberías estar en casa a esta hora- le dijo a un molesto y ella solo me mira sin comprender lo que le decía.

-Mi madre me dio permiso- dice algo seria y miro al chico con molestia.

-¿Y tú sigues aquí?- le dijo al chico que esta mas que pálido por lo que estaba pasando y solo se retira pidiendo perdón.

-Espera…-dice Himawari que se levanta de la silla para alcanzar al chico pero la detengo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le dijo y ella me mira ahora si con molestia.

-¡Lo arruinaste!- dice gritándome y solo la miro.

-Ve a casa Himawari- le dijo –Es una orden- la miro con molestia y ella se zafa de mi agarre par verme.

-¡Es una orden como de Hokage o de padre- me dice y la miro con sorpresa ante sus palabras.

-¡Como padre!- le dijo y ella sonríe irónicamente.

-¡Ahora la vas a hacer de padre después de tanto tiempo no me hagas reír!- dice cruzándose de brazos y solo la miro como se atrevía esta niña a ser tan grosera con su padre.

-¡Ve a casa ahora!- le dijo y ella solo rechina los dientes pasando a mi lado aun mirándome con molestia.

-¡No eres mi padre…Hokage-sama!- me dice dándome la espalda y la iba a detener para pedirle una explicación del porque me decía así pero me detiene Sasuke que solo me dice que no vaya detrás de ella.

Sasuke me acompaña a mi casa en el camino ninguno dice nada de lo ocurrido en aquel lugar, sigo decaído porque sabía que esto no me lo perdonaría tan fácil Himawari.

-Solo deja que pase el mal entendido- dice Sasuke antes de que entre a mi casa.

-Lo sé- le dijo y el solo suspira.

\- Deberías estar más cerca de ella entender un poco sus sentimientos- me dice –Comprende que ella es una jovencita y que no es como Boruto es algo más delicada y que necesita un padre que comprenda lo que ella piensa y siente- me mira con seriedad y solo estoy asimilando lo que me dice.

-Lo tomare en cuenta- le dijo y el sonríe suavemente.

-Piénsalo bien…nos vemos- me dice marchándose hacia su casa.

Al entrar me encontré con mi esposa que estaba esperándome peor no estaba molesta, pero si estaba algo seria.

-Descansa cariño mañana hablaremos de lo que paso- me dice dándome unas mantas y una almohada dejándome en la sala algo sorprendido pues eso significaba que dormiría en el sofá del estudio.

Al día siguiente me desperté algo temprano pues mi celular no dejaba de sonar los mensajes de Shikamaru, acomode las mantas y la almohada para salir de estudio.

Me dirigí a la cocina para tomar el desayuno después iría a cambiarme de ropa a la habitación.

-Hola- le dijo a mi esposa que está preparando el desayuno.

-Hola cariño- me dice –Ahora termino el desayuno- la miro y solo suspiro.

-Ya sé lo que me dirás y sabes lo siento mucho pero es que…- solo miro las fotos que hay en la pared de mis hijos de pequeños hasta ya mas grandes pasando tan rápido el tiempo.

-Yo le había dado permiso a Himawari de llegar un poco tarde- dice mi esposa pasando los platos del desayuno.

-Pero…- le dijo pero ella me interrumpe.

-Déjame hablar primero y después dices lo que sientes…escúchame lo que tengo que decir- la miro como si fuera un niño regañado.

-Lo siento cariño- le dijo y ella solo me mira con suavidad ya no tan seria como anoche.

-Aquel chico solo era un amigo de Himawari y aquella salida era de amigos no hay mas- me dice –Naruto debes comprender que nuestra hija ya no es una niña es una señorita y que está en la etapa de que quiere madurar y formar una personalidad diferente a la que tenía cuando era niña- ella sonrió tomando mi mano con la suya.

-Lo sé- le dijo y ella solo suspira.

-Nuestros hijos ya crecieron y ahora buscan un poco de libertad para conocer aquel mundo en el que están comprendes- me dice y solo asiento por lo que me había dicho.

-Lo comprendo pero no entiendo como ella dejo de decirme papá para ser un simple Hokage- la miro con tristeza y ella ríe levemente.

\- Es solo es parte de esa etapa- me dice –Además ella ya no quiere ser conocida por ser la hija del Hokage sino por lo que es ella- la miro eso si no comprendía del todo.

-Ella ya no me quiere- dijo tomando mi desayuno con aquel sentimiento de tristeza que tenía desde ayer.

-Ella te ama más que nada solo compréndela un poquito como padre no como Hokage- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Tendré que buscar su perdón- le dijo y ella ríe.

-Eres un padre bastante celoso- dice siguiendo cocinando sin decir más.

El trabajo me absorbía mucho y en parte dejaba de pensar en aquello que sentía o tratar de buscar su perdón que no conseguía porque solo venia con su equipo e iba a las misiones pero no nada mas no había una conversación entre ella y yo, Sasuke solo me decía que tenía que tener paciencia que pronto llegaría el momento adecuando en el que ella y yo pudiéramos hablar como padre e hija.

Viajamos a la aldea de la arena para celebrar nuestro tratado de paz entre ambas aldeas así que había organizado una fiesta en donde todos estaban invitados.

-Bienvenidos- decía Gaara con una sonrisa y estreche su mano.

-Que bueno es volver a verte- le dijo y el solo sonríe, se acercan el grupo de mi hija con una sonrisa hacia el Kazagake que solo les sonríe.

-¡Chicas por favor sonrían al Kazagake!- decía aquel hombre para tomar mas y mas fotos.

Aquel hombre acomoda a las chicas a los lados de ambos y coloco a mi hija en medio de los dos, Himawari solo me sonríe sintiéndome muy feliz porque nos tomarían una foto en donde salariamos los dos.

-Tu hija es hermosa- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa y solo asentí al verla tan bonita con aquel vestido de colores que todas traían pero ella estaba radiante, su cabello estaba en una coleta y algunos mechones salían de los lados haciéndola ver toda una jovencita adolecente como su madre me había dicho.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente y jóvenes que estaban muy atentos a los eventos que sucedían en aquel escenario que también estaban en aquellas enormes pantallas proyectando lo que pasaba.

-Parece que hoy se junto mucho joven de ambas aldeas verdad- me dice Gaara con una sonrisa.

-Si lo sé- le dijo mirando el escenario que pronto saldrá otro grupo a cantar y bailar.

-Todos vienen a ver a la hija del Hokage- dice Shikamaru con una sonrisa burlona y solo lo miro algo molesto como podía recordar mi propio dolor.

-No eres gracioso Shikamaru- le dijo y todos ríen por cómo estaba pero efectivamente allí estaban el grupo de chicas en el escenario y casi me da algo al ver a mi hija con aquel vestuario.

Por dios si solo eran unas niñas de 15 años tenían que usar aquellos diminutos shorts y súper pegaditos a sus cuerpos eso si era un gran problema.

-¡Pero qué!- dijo molesto levantándome de mi silla para ver bien lo que estaba en aquel escenario no solo era aquel vestuario si no el color que era beige.

-¡Hola a todos nosotras somos Sweetpink!- dice mi hija y todos gritan de emoción -¡Gracias por invitarnos a esta aldea…pero más al Kazagake por invitarnos!- enfocaron a donde estábamos y Gaara solo sonrió al verme que estaba ya furioso.

Todos aplaudieron cuando volvieron a cantar y bailar pero más a chiflarles a las chicas haciéndome sentir hervir mi sangre, pero aun más porque enfocaban a mi hija en cada pantalla estaba ella sonriendo y cantando.

-Me siento fatal- dijo tarando de no ver y escuchar lo que decía.

-¡Oh vamos no están haciendo nada tan solo son jóvenes que se divierten!- dice el hermano de Gaara y solo lo miro con molestia ahora si ya tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Me volví a sentar en mi silla pues solo quería que ya acabara aquello pero más que se me quitara el dolor de cabeza.

-Nunca lo había visto así- dice la esposa de Shikamaru que me ve que ya estoy agotado de este día que para el colmo hacía calor mucho calor después de todo era la aldea de la arena.

Ya en la recepción que darían algo mas privado ya estaba tomando un poco de agua y mi amada esposa estaba preocupada por mi estado.

-¿Estás bien?- me dice y solo asiento para seguir tomando agua.

-Casi le da algo de ver a su hija con aquel atuendo- dice Shikamaru y solo suspiro con pesar.

-¡Oh vamos no seas un padre celoso!- dice Sakura con molestia y solo la miro.

-Claro no debes ser así- dice Sasuke que solo me mira serio y le sonrió de lado.

-Y si tu hija también trajera aquel atuendo que harías- le dijo y él me mira ahora con molestia si había dado en el clavo si me iba a fastidiar ya sabía donde le daría.

-Claro que no haría nada yo ya supere aquello- dice Sasuke con seguridad y solo veo ríe a Sakura que la ve con molestia.

-Querido no mientas que casi no dejas salir a Sarada del hotel por que se coloco una falda casi asesinas a los chicos que se atrevían a verla- dice Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Ves no lo has superado- le dijo y el casi me mata pro lo dicho ya que me tomaba de mi chamarra que traía y lo mire con molestia.

-¡Quieres morir verdad!- dice con molestia Sasuke.

-¡Y tú igual!- le dijo y somos separados por nuestras respectivas esposa.

-¡Basta ya no hagan una escena de celos de padres!- dice Sakura con molestia mirando que las chicas entraron aquel lugar y efectivamente como había dicho Sakura en cuanto vio Sasuke a su hija de inmediato fue hasta donde estaba ella para que ningún chico se acercara a ella, mire a mi Himawari que se acercaba con aun ese atuendo.

-Mamá me ayudas a quitarme el micro- dice a mi amada esposa que ayuda a nuestra hija y solo miro que todos la observan asiendo hervir de nuevo la sangre.

-Listo- dice mi esposa y Himawari solo sonríe y un chico se acerca hasta donde estamos.

-Hola- dice y mi hija lo mira.

-Hola si me encontraste- dice y solo lo miro ya con molestia ya iba a intervenir pero fui detenido por mi esposa.

-Si fue algo tedioso pero lo logre- dice el chico que me mira y solo relajó mi rostro –Es un gusto conocerlo- el chico se inclina y solo lo miro sin comprender mucho lo que estaba pasando.

-Así que solo te acercas a mi porque querías conocer al Hokage no es así- dice Himawari con molestia.

-No…yo…-dice el chico ya nervioso.

-Así son todos pero bueno espero que te diviertas hablando con el Hokage- dice mi hija que solo mira al chico con decepción y allí es cuando intervengo.

-Sabes estuvo mal lo que has hecho- lo miro –Por Favor te pido que te marches de aquí…de no hacerlo lo lamentaras mucho y no lo dijo como Hokage si no como Padre de Himawari- todos me miran con sorpresa.

-Lo…siento- dice el chico algo nervioso y solo lo miro con seriedad.

-Sabes es lamentable que no podrás conocer mejor los sentimientos de mi hija por aquel pequeño error- le dijo y el chico solo se marcha ya apenado por lo que había hecho.

-¡Papá!- me dice Himawari que me abraza fuertemente y siento aquel cálido calor en mi corazón de nuevo sintiendo una inmensa alegría al oírla decir aquello.

-¡Himawari!- le dijo abrazándola fuertemente ya comprendía cómo se sentía mi hija al ser llamaba de aquella forma y que no deseaba ser nombrada por aquel nombre si no por lo que era ella misma, una chica muy talentosa.

-Eres el mejor padre- dice con una sonrisa y solo sonrió para ver a mi amada esposa con una sonrisa.

-Himawari- dice Sarda que mira a mi hija –Aquel chico se lo pierde- y solo sonrió al ver que Sasuke está a su lado como el fiel padre que era creo que nunca dejaremos de ser aquellos padres celosos después de todos siempre cuidaremos a nuestras hijas.

 **/*/**

Paso algo de tiempo después de aquello en la aldea de la arena ahora mi pequeño girasol me llamaba padre y comentaba en sus entrevistas sobre lo que yo pensaba de lo que realizaba en sus tiempos libres, que está orgulloso de ella por ser la más talentosa de la familia.

Había tomado un descanso por un fin de semana para estar ha lado de mi familia y ahora me encontraba caminando por la orilla del la playa a lado de mi hija que solo me hablaba sobre sus nuevas técnicas que estaba aprendiendo con sus maestros.

-Papá- me dice y la miro con una sonrisa –Sabes debo confesarte que todo fue planeado el dejarte de decir papá- ella sonríe y yo la miro confundido.

-¿Cómo?- dijo y ella me mira.

-Si lo planea para tener tu atención así que…- mira atrás de mi que ya estaba Sarada y Sasuke que me sonríe –Tío Sasuke me dijo que te llamara Hokage y no papá que pronto me pondría atención y así fue- lo miro con molestia así que él era el culpable de todo el daño que me hiso.

-Tu…- le dijo tomándolo de la palayera para verlo más molesto.

-Fue una gran idea no lo crees- me dice con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si…pero hoy se me curio una idea muy grandiosa- el dijo arrastrándolo hasta el mar y el solo dice que no tratando de zafarse de mi agarre, ya no se podía pues llego una ola que nos hiso caer a los dos empampándonos de agua y solo reí al ver que Sasuke traía el cabello en su cara todo mojado a él no le gustaba meterse al mar.

\- Oh como te detesto- me dice tarando de arreglarse y las chicas lo ayudan a parase para ser de nuevo tirados por las olas que aprovecho para salpicarlas y solo gritan.

Al final solo terminamos de jugar los cuatros en el agua sin más sintiéndome muy feliz porque puede estar ha lado de mi familia y amigos compartiendo unos momentos hermosos.

 *********************Fin*****************

Gracias por su espera…gracias por sus mensajes…nos vemos en la siguiente historia…


End file.
